fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An old world's visit
Summary After the time lord and ralph has saved the arcade from the daleks,cybermen,team rocket,and their enemies and the cy-bugs and turbo aka king candy,whom were going too take over the galaxies and their worlds,and then after their battle and turbo has returned and he has united with cybermen and the rest too capture the time lord and take over the arcade and will they stop them in time. Plot The tardis was here in the arcade game station and then they were finding out that they were in the arcade game station,and then the time lord has seen this place before they were here and then they were seeing ralph and vanellope in tapper's game and then they were talking too each other and then her game was her game was 2'sc rank and then he told him that they were going too upgrade their carts and their bonuses and then then they were going back too their games and sleep and then in the others game a mysterious man with an evil face and an crown with horns and then he wants revenge with ralph for destroying them and his world and then cybermen has returned too take revenge on team rocket for destroying them when in 2011 london and then they were sent by mysterious person and then they were in the game arcade station and then they were seeing a lot of game characters and from each and every games and then anakin wants too know about this place and then they find them going back into their games and then turbo heard anakin saying his name in front of his camera and then turbo recognizes him and then they must get him from their hands and then they find Vanellope is going back too her game and then they were going with her,and in team fortress 2 turbo was just defeating the characters and then they were going too serve their every command and then in sugar rush the racers were talking about rancis and vanellope having their first love birds,and in felix's game.fix it felix and fix it felix and Calhoun was talking too each other and kissing each other,and then someone was at their door,and then they opened the door and then it was brad whom was his Calhoun man at wedding,then they were finding him falling down on the ground and then they find that brad was telling them that 10:00 in midnight felix will regenerate but his wife shall die.Calhoun wants too find out that whom injurer him and then they think that turbo has returned from the dead and then ralph has just heard everything and then he thinks that the new security cameras are watching them in every games,then ralph know that what they said and then ralph and fix it felix was telling the nicelanders and homeless game characters too pack up and leave,and then they pack up and leave and ralph tells vanellope that turbo has returns once again too destroy us and then rancis was phoning every game characters too hide in the castle and the bunkers and then the ping pong boards were going too hide in the bunkers and then then the game characters were going too hide in the castle and bunkers and then the whole game arcade station was slient and then calhoun and ralph and the rest of the game characters were going too fight and with hero's duty and team fortress and they were ready for battle and then the time lord and the rest,were watching this and they heard that turbo has returned once again and then turbo was going too slave the human race and the game characters,and then they were going take control of game arcade station,and lit wik's arcade and then then cy'bugs were spreading out of hero's duty and then they were going too fight them in war and then they were fighting until every last one is dead and then they find out that every cy'bug is dead and then they were seeing every cy'bug is dead and then they see turbo in shining armor and then he bringed cyber nazis,romans,robots,ninjas,british soldiers,spartans,civil war soldiers,and cybermen.They were ready too attack and they were retreating back into sugar rush,then after they were reunited with the time lord and his new companions.And then they were blocking sugar rush from the inside,and then they were leaving and then they were and then the time lord heard that gloyd got stabed by turbo and then asoka was calling the hospital they have and then they were going send her right now and then they were going too turbo's base and then they were already here and then they were here at the prison facility and then every video games characters were imprisoned and feeded with organics and then they were hostaging them and then they were making them do their experiments and then they were and then they were going too break inside the betray team rocket and villians center or ,(BTTRAV) for short and then they were going as tourists and then calhoun was making a plan too do for them and then van,taffta,rancis,were going too find the keys and then they were going too their plans and then asoka and anakin were tourist and disguised as tony and edyn whom were working for turbo henchmen and then some adminstrator was watching these two and then every game character was in cubicles like bed rooms each ones and then they found a keys and then security robots were inspecting these rooms and then luke was here and then his sonic pencil was breaking the perception filter and then anakin and asoka was revealed,then telling him about this facility is controlled by A.N the entity that runs this place,then they thinked that turbo created that this and then they must have too shut down this entity and then they pressed the button then the entity got rid of and then the power is shut down and then rancis,taffta,vanellope,calhoun has broke into the facility and then she saw a light and then in calhoun wedding dress and in felix wedding and then cy,bug ate him and then mutated in felix bug and then she was going too kill him in this facility and then they were freeing everyone in this facility and then finding out that turbo was going to replace everyone into robots and sending a spaceship for him for his new conquests and as they got everyone out as turbo was checking the timelord and his regenerations and as they got a report that the prisoners have escaped from the programing and obedient facility and it was the eleventh timelord and as they scanning worlds terrain and as they were being located in sugar rush and where they set up a shield and other worlds as they were going need something more than firepower and as they used explosives and as they checked a scout ship and as the cyborg roman came they freed him from turbo's cyborg force and as they joined forces and as the game villains join forces too and as turbo was commanding the cybermen to reach the shields and place the detonators on the floors once it is reached to the shields and as they were checking about the cybermen going to the shield as they were going too as the timelord was confronting turbo and as they were going to destroy their ship and their negotigation ended with a cybermen and as he maked a distraction with them and as the cy'bugs were destroyed along with the cybermen and turbo cryogenic freeze and timelord and Anakin and Asoka left too say goodbye too them and as they took off. Category:Teletoon unite fanficion